Cold, Cold Heart
by SaddestAngel666
Summary: Hermione sings at the Winter Ball
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. does. I don't own the song Cold, Cold Heart; Norah Jones does.  
  
AN: Finally I get to put up some good stories. I'm sick of writing nonsense (even though it is fun). This is a one-shot i think. I don't know if I would want to continue with the story; it's your decision.   
  
Summary: Hermione sings at the winter ball....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cold, Cold Heart.  
  
Chapter One  
  
By Nora *saddestangel*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hogwarts was hosting the first annual Winter Ball, decorated in glitter, frosted house colors. Mistletoe was scattered across the room springing new romance,   
  
magical snowflakes were falling gently from the enchanted sky, giving the Great Hall a whimsical look to it. Students were dressed in theme, pastel colors on girls, (argh)   
  
while the guys were in black and sitting at the small tables looking on with anticipation at the stage. Proffesors were chatting idly of what they would be teaching for next   
  
semester, and the Headmaster, Proffesor Dumbledore, looking on at the events with a mysterious twinkle in his eye as if he knew something.  
  
[B][I]Hermione you can do this[/B][/I] 16-year-old Hermione Granger thought while she stepped onto the stage and looked at the crowd. The students were expectantly staring at her to start her performce for them. She was in a light blue dress that cut started from her right mid-calf to above her left knee. A white rose design was on the dress trailing up from the lowest part of the dress to the one sleeve the dress did have. Hermione had her usually bushy brown hair into a neat and slick bun that had curled strands surrounding her goregous face. The makeup on her face was barely there when you looked from afar just aluminating her best features. The most noticable cosmetic applied to her was the clear lipstick on her pink lips.  
  
A glossy black piano was next to her just waiting to be played and Luna Lovegood near her bass waiting for Hermione to start. But before the brunette could play, the Headmaster would have to say a few words. "Hogwarts' first annual Winter Ball is soon coming to a close, but first we have a performance by Miss. Granger and Miss.Lovegood." and gave a nod to the girls to start.   
  
"Thank you Proffesor, the song we will be composing is called, Cold, Cold Heart." Hermione said to the crowd. Then Hermione's sweet, airy, intoxicating voice started to sing while Luna started to play in a steady beat"  
  
I tried so hard, my dear, to show  
  
that you're my every dream  
  
Yet you're afraid each thing I do  
  
Is just some evil scheme  
  
A memory from your lonesome past  
  
keeps us so far apart  
  
Why can't I free your doubtful mind  
  
and melt your cold, cold heart?   
  
Another love, before my time,   
  
made your heart sad an' blue,   
  
and so my heart is paying now   
  
for things I didn't do   
  
In anger, unkind words are said   
  
that make the teardrops start   
  
Why can't I free your doubtful mind  
  
And melt your cold, cold heart?  
  
There was a time when I believed  
  
that you belonged to me  
  
but now I know your heart is shackled  
  
to a memory  
  
The more I learn to care for you  
  
the more we drift apart  
  
Why can't I free your doubtful mind  
  
and melt your cold, cold heart?  
  
With tears in her eyes from the cold sneer from the blond Slytherin Prince, in a cracked voice she said, "Thank you" and got a loud applause and ran off the stage. "Dammit!" cursed Draco Malfoy as he saw his ex-girlfriend run off.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
How was it? plez be honest, the grammer and spelling might be wrong, but i don't have spell check. 


	2. AN

I honestly really really hate writing fanfiction. And you people don't help. I only write it since my english teacher won't read my fiction. I don't even try on this. And I like how ppl don't use their pennames when they flame. it's quite funny since you would think to flame you would have some guts to put your email address down at least. 


End file.
